


Lucky? I thought you said Loki

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Lucky? I thought you said Loki

 

A dear friend of mine is a huge Loki fan - this is for you, geeky. 


End file.
